<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowed in by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482024">Snowed in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childbirth, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:34:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The pair decide to take a holiday up in the hills. Only those hills are snowy and well gets snowier. Plus Ada's not due just yet is she?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowed in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This the place?" Leon asked.</p><p>He'd just pulled up near a forest on the outskirts of nowheres ville.</p><p>"We have a little trekking to do, but yeah this is it."</p><p>"Trekking?" He asked. "How much trekking are we talking here?"</p><p>"Five mile hike maybe more."</p><p>"Five mile?" He asked.</p><p>"Relax I'm just joking," she laughed.</p><p>"Oh good," he sighed as he followed Ada out of the car.</p><p>"It's actually six," she smiled.</p><p>"Ada!"</p><p>"What?" </p><p>"I'm thinking of you," he told her.</p><p>"They said walking was good for you, Leon. Or don't you listen?"</p><p>"Oh I listen. I've no other choice but to listen."</p><p>"Come on then or I'm leaving you behind," she warned him as she started up the hill.</p><p>He followed her having to now keep up with her.</p><p>"Ada, wait up!"</p><p>"My goodness, Leon. You can't even keep up with a pregnant woman?"</p><p>"I can't keep up with you at the best of times."</p><p>"So very true."</p><p>Once the pair had made it about over half way, he now started to notice Ada was slowing. </p><p>"Lost your momentum?" He asked.</p><p>"I have actually."</p><p>Leon wasn't surprised, she was carrying an extra weight with her.</p><p>"Ada, are you alright?" He asked.</p><p>"Just need to take a break," she breathed.</p><p>"So long as you're not pushing yourself too hard."</p><p>"No," she told him trying to sit herself down.</p><p>"Here let me help you."</p><p>He took hold of her arm to help ease her to the floor.</p><p>"That's a load off," she smiled.</p><p>"Good, let me know when you're ready to go."</p><p>She nodded giving herself a five minute break, which led to ten.</p><p>"Leon, help me up. I have to go quickly."</p><p>"Why the rush?"</p><p>"My bladder's under assult!" She hissed at him.</p><p>"Ah, then uh-" He looked around.</p><p>"No Leon it's the bathroom or nothing. Hurry up, you have the key!"</p><p>He hurried up after her while still insisting she use her surrounding. It wasn't like anyone else was out here.</p><p>"Leon!" </p><p>"I'm coming! I'm coming!" </p><p>"Key!" She demanded holding our her hand.</p><p>He fumbled in his pockets for it making her groan.</p><p>"Come on! I've reached my limit here!" </p><p>Trying not to make her wait anymore as she was reluctant to hold herself like a child. He managed to find them and pass them to her. She was in such a rush, she couldn't even get it into the keyhole.</p><p>"God damn it!" She hissed as Leon helped her. "This is why I never wanted to get lime this."</p><p>"I'm sorry it happened all right," he frowned as he unlocked the door.</p><p>She quickly rushed inside, slamming the door behind her once she'd reached the bathroom. Leon thought about asking if she was all right but left her to it to get settled in.</p><p>"Leon!" She shouted soon after. "I need clean pants!"</p><p>He stood to go get her some fresh trousers. Handing them to her while getting the soiled ones in return.</p><p>"I'm sorry, you know that?" </p><p>"Leon, it doesn't matter. It's happened now, don't bring it up again."</p><p>He nodded as he walked off to put her trousers for the wash. Once she was cleaned up she took to the sofa sitting herself next to Leon in front of the fire. She leaned into him as he hugged her back while turning on the TV. </p><p>Soon enough Ada was sound asleep in his arms and he couldn't help but smile.</p><p>"Wanna go to bed?" He asked her.</p><p>She made a noise in return one of reluctance about moving.</p><p>"Come on," he heaved her up.</p><p>He helped her into the bedroom and into bed after she'd gotten changed. He then joined her and the two slept soundly. When morning came Ada was still sleeping peacefully.</p><p>"Morning," he greeted her.</p><p>"Morning," she smiled back sleepily.</p><p>He stood and stretched got dressed then headed for the kitchen to get something on for breakfast.</p><p>"Want anything?" He asked as she joined him.</p><p>"No," she shook her head, "just a drink."</p><p>He nodded and made her a drink while making himself one and some breakfast.</p><p>"Better get some firewood for the fire, we'll be out of it soon."</p><p>Ada nodded and she sipped her drink. Wrapping a scarf around herself over her thick cardigan she stood in the doorway to watch Leon as he got to work on the wood. Her hand instinctively rubbing her belly.</p><p>"Think that's enough?" He asked at the pile.</p><p>She nodded. "If we need more..."</p><p>"...you'll chop it, right?" He teased.</p><p>She hit him on the arm playfully.</p><p>"Oh I'll be chopping something and it won't be the wood."</p><p>Leon grimaced. "I hope that's the vegetables."</p><p>"Of course," she smiled turning to head back inside.</p><p>He found her with her feet propped up on the table, watching a bit of TV while rubbing her belly again.</p><p>"This is not how I would have ever pictured us," he said to her while kissing the top of her head. </p><p>"Hmm," she smiled up at him.</p><p>"But I like it," he smiled.</p><p>"Good," she said as she looked back at the TV.</p><p>As soon as he was done restocking the firewood and adding more to the fire he sat down next to her. She snuggled into him allowing him to run her belly instead.</p><p>"Is that a kick?" </p><p>"Uh hmm," she nodded. "That's what I feel against my bladder."</p><p>Leon couldn't help but feel for her, feel for every woman that went through this. But he guessed the end results were amazing, for most anyway.</p><p>"Girl or boy?" Leon asked as the TV played in the background.</p><p>Ada just shrugged.</p><p>"If it's a boy I could-"</p><p>"-do manly stuff," Ada finished for him. "And if it's a girl I can do her hair and make her look pretty."</p><p>Leon shook his head with a smile knowing Ada was all fun and games.</p><p>"Well I'll get lunch on, you want anything?"</p><p>Ada leaned her head back against the sofa. "No I'll eat at dinner."</p><p>"Feeling all right?" He asked taking her temperature.</p><p>"I'm fine, Leon. It's all the walking I did yesterday. It's tired me out."</p><p>Leon nodded then headed for the kitchen. He made himself something g to eat bringing it back to sit down he found Ada huddled up against the armrest sleeping. </p><p>"Really took it out of her," he smiled as he sat down to eat.</p><p>She awoke sometime later, having to go to the toilet once again.</p><p>"Leon," she shouted him. "I'm going for a nap. Don't wake me until dinner."</p><p>"No problem," he nodded.</p><p>The clouds rolled in once Leon had closed the curtains so he didn't see the snow storm building up outside. Plus with the noise of the TV too it drowned it out. Once it was time for dinner he called in to see Ada first. She was curled up in the bed.</p><p>"You wanted me to wake you for dinner."</p><p>"Wake me for super. I'm not really hungry right now," she told him.</p><p>He nodded and left her to it. That walk yesterday really had worn her out. Once supper came she had a bowl of soup only before going back to bed.</p><p>"Are you all right?" </p><p>"You asked me time and time again. I'm fine just cramps."</p><p>"Cramps?" He asked.</p><p>"Yes, but there not what you think. I'm not due for another week or so remember?"</p><p>"Yeah, you're right."</p><p>"Now go to sleep. Hopefully I can to."</p><p>It was early hours in the morning when she felt the first pain which had her sitting on the side of the bed breathing steadily. </p><p>"You're not due yet," she told her baby.</p><p>She rocked back and forth a little in order to ease the pain trying not to wake Leon. Soon she was doubled over in pain.</p><p>"You're not due," she told it again.</p><p>Leon stirred feeling the bed move slightly. He turned around to see a figure sitting up.</p><p>"Ada?"</p><p>"It's nothing," she told him. "Go back to bed."</p><p>"Ada!" He frowned.</p><p>"Look Leon I know my own body and as I said it noth-" another pain shot through her.</p><p>Leon quickly rushed to put the light on to then sit behind her.</p><p>"Come on lay back."</p><p>She did so with a pained groan.</p><p>"Why'd they give me a due date when it's not true?"</p><p>"It was just a guess," he told her.</p><p>She curled up again, gripping the sheets in her hands.</p><p>"I know pain but this hurts."</p><p>"I know," he calmed her. "I'm gonna call for someone."</p><p>He left her to it a moment while he grabbed his phone to call out to an emergency line.</p><p>"Come on! Come on!" He groaned.</p><p>The number was going through.</p><p>"Shit!" </p><p>He thought about going back down the hill to call out but the sight of the snow piled high past the windows halted that.</p><p>"Why can't anything good ever happen?" He frowned.</p><p>He decided it was for the best to go back and check in Ada. She was now back to sitting on the edge of the bed crying out in pain.</p><p>"I can't get through to anyone," he told her.</p><p>"Shit!" She also hissed. "You're going to have to do it."</p><p>He swallowed hard. "All right. What do you need?"</p><p>"To get this out of me! What do you think?"</p><p>"Apart from that?"</p><p>She shook her head while crying our again.</p><p>"I can't think right now. Just help me stand."</p><p>He walked over to help her up, her hand gripping his with such force he felt the bones grind together. She paced back and forth for a while, using him to lean in when nessisary. </p><p>"Had your water broke yet?" He asked.</p><p>She shook her head until feeling the rush of water between her legs. "Just now."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"Good?" She frowned.</p><p>"Yes now you'll be able to start pushing."</p><p>She shook her head. "Fuck this."</p><p>"Come on now," he held her from behind to massage her belly. "I'll get you through it the best I can."</p><p>"You birth it for me then."</p><p>"I would if I could you know that."</p><p>He felt her knees give way as the pain took hold but he held her steady.</p><p>"You can do it," he told her as he felt her tense up to them push.</p><p>This when on for what seemed like hours. Her leaning her head back against him to pant heavily as she pushed and him holding her until the right moment he had to catch the baby.</p><p>"I'm just going to check all right?" He asked as he helped her lean against the bed frame.</p><p>She gave another long loud scream as she pushed hard. Leon could feel the top of the head which moved down slightly with her push.</p><p>"That's it Ada you're doing good. Just keep that up!"</p><p>She leaned over trying to catch her breath as much as she could. The contractions were harsh and not willing to give her anytime to recover.</p><p>"Fuck this! Fuck you Leon!" She screamed.</p><p>Leon could only rub her back in sympathy as he awaited the child with his other. As she kept pushing the more and more of it emerged along with specks of blood which he was told would happen and wasn't serious unless it was never ending.</p><p>"Keep going he's almost out."</p><p>"Shut up!" She panted her knuckles extremely white with holding the bed so hard.</p><p>He stayed silent as she continued to scream until the very last push which had her almost collapsing. </p><p>"You've done it," he smiled up at her.</p><p>"Good now move it. I think I'm gonna drop."</p><p>He moved the child around so it was at the front of her as she collapsed to the floor, using the bed to rest against.</p><p>"How do you feel?" He asked.</p><p>"Don't ask and you'll not get a ridiculous answer on return."</p><p>He shook his head to then grab a clean knife to cut the cord while Ada held her child.</p><p>"I'm going to need a bath."</p><p>Leon took the baby from her so that she could just rest a second while he readied a bath. Soon after she was standing at feeling the need to expel the afterbirth. Leon took her to the bathroom first helping to ease her into the warm water. She soon found it hurt like a bitch but she knew she had to be clean for fear of infection. Leon cleaned up then brought over the baby to clean up too.</p><p>"We'll have to think of a name for him."</p><p>Ada smiled weakly as she closed her eyes.</p><p>"You think of something. He's your son."</p><p>"He's our son."</p><p>She turned away from him.</p><p>"If you want to sleep I'll take you back to bed."</p><p>"It's warm here though."</p><p>"Yeah and it'll soon go cold. Come on."</p><p>Once she was out of the bath and wrapped up he helped her to bed placing the little one between them. Who slept soundly until he needed another feed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>